This invention relates to spacers for use in nuclear fuel bundles for maintaining individual fuel rods or tubes containing fissionable materials in their designed spaced apart relation. More particularly, a spacer is disclosed which has both an improved spring for biasing fuel rods to their correct designed location as well as an improved self-centering spring mounting to the spacer.